O Lado Oculto da Lua
by Ana Hakubi
Summary: A voz era melodiosa, serena, convidativa, exceto para ouvidos calejados de escutar. A conhecia muito bem.A via no espelho.A odiava.E não podia viver sem ela. Até que ponto viver uma dupla identidade pode afetar um mero ser humano? [KiraxRaito Yaoi]


**DISCLAIMER: **essa fanfic é um **Dark Lemon**, ou seja, contém descrição de cenas de atos sexuais, violência física e moral. Se esse tipo de cena não lhe agrada, não recomendo a leitura.

Mas pode tentar, se quiser ^^

**O LADO OCULTO DA LUA**

- Vamos brincar, Raito-kun?

A voz é melodiosa, serena, convidativa. Amigável como sempre, exceto para ouvidos calejados de escutar.

- Não. Não quero. Me deixe em paz.

Fechou os olhos e os ouvidos, tentando afastar aquela voz e não encontrar aquela expressão o inútil, pois a conhecia muito bem.A via no espelho.A odiava.E não podia viver sem ela.

- Assim você me machuca. Por que recusar o que lhe ofereço?Você costuma gostar dos meus presentes...

Sentiu o toque leve dos dedos dele nos choque elétrico.

- Não!Eu nunca quis isso!Nunca gostei...

- Nunca foi o que me pareceu, Deusinho.

O sussurro é próximo ao ouvido. A sensação não é mais como era antes.

- SAI! - se jogou com tanta força na direção da parede que o baque doeu. Sem coragem de abrir os olhos, encolheu-se na cama, protegendo a cabeça.

- Deusinho, porque se afasta agora?Não estamos juntos há tanto tempo?

Sentia o peso dele na cama, se aproximando.

- Pára de me chamar assim...

Mesmo sabendo que suplicar era inútil e só dava mais prazer a ele, não conseguia evitar. Aquela simples presença já o fazia chegar a um estado de terror.

- Nós somos um só, Deusinho... Ou prefere que eu diga... Raito-kun?

A imitação era perfeita. O mesmo tom de voz, a mesma serenidade. Provocação. A raiva lhe deu forças, e o encarou por um instante.

- Pare.

Exatamente como ele . Na penumbra do quarto, isso se tornava uma visão perturbadora.

- Adoro esse seu olhar...

Antes que pudesse se desviar de novo, sentiu a mão dele no pescoço, pressionando sua glote. Só pôde observar enquanto ele apertava mais, devagar, sufocando-o lentamente. Quando abriu a boca num começo de desespero, ele a preencheu com sua língua em um gesto brusco.

Os beijos dele eram raros e violentos, durando o quanto ele quisesse. Não diminuíra a pressão do pescoço durante o ato, deixando o outro tonto por falta de ar.

- Já está arfando, Raito-kun?Eu entendo. Sei que você me deseja demais... - disse isso e o beijou novamente, deixando uma mordida ao final.

O gosto de sangue invadiu-lhe a a cabeça, sentindo as forças se esvaírem. Ele tinha esse poder. Sempre teve, e Raito se deu conta disso muito tarde. Como havia chegado a esse ponto? Esforçou-se para lembrar, mas seus pensamentos eram nebulosos, como se estivesse drogado de ópio.

As mãos dele continuavam avançando pelo seu corpo, frias, nervosas, como répteis desorientados. Ouviu a si mesmo murmurando que ele parasse, mas, em resposta, recebeu arranhões nos ombros e na barriga, quando ele se livrou da camisa.

- Não vamos estragar uma camisa tão bonita... E com um cheiro tão bom... - aspirou longamente o tecido, como se fosse uma dose de morfina, antes de jogá-la longe. Raito se abraçou, instintivamente. Continuava de cabeça baixa, mas sentia a pele queimar pelo olhar do outro, especialmente nos lugares que ainda traziam as marcas de outras visitas dele.

- Você não muda, Deusinho. Gosto disso em você. – brincava, deslizando de leve a unha nas cicatrizes recentes. Raito fechou os olhos com força, desejando que terminasse logo e sumisse.

Mas não seria rápido. Nunca era.

Bruscamente, segurou o membro de Raito, por cima da calça, e o puxou de leve, fazendo o garoto contorcer a expressão. O outro também não se mostrou satisfeito.

- Hunf. Não está mesmo feliz em me ver?Tudo bem... não fique envergonhado, acontece com todo mundo um dia... – falando com uma doçura ácida, escorregou a mão para dentro da calça de Raito.

Enquanto o estimulava, colocou três dedos da outra mão na boca dele. Raito pensou em algo como mordê-lo com toda a força e decepar aqueles dedos frios, mas mal conseguia respirar.

Sentiu-se excitar involuntariamente, ouvindo a risada satisfeita do outro enquanto o volume crescia em sua mão. Apesar disso, apenas quando a baba já escorria pelo canto da boca de Raito e os dedos longos chegavam quase à garganta, é que ele parou.

- Agora estamos chegando a algum lugar... Não é, meu querido? – arrancou-lhe as calças e a roupa íntima de uma só vez. Raito sentiu um frio anormal percorrer-lhe o corpo todo, mas ele não permitiu que se encolhesse, sentando nas suas pernas.

- Eu lhe dei diversão, agora é a minha vez. É justo, não é? E de justiça, entendemos bem... – soltou uma risada grotesca, encarando Raito com os olhos de fogo.

O pânico foi maior que o torpor, e Raito se debateu como um animalzinho – precisava se afastar daquele olhar de sangue, o mais rápido possível. Entretanto, tudo o que conseguiu foi ganhar mais hematomas e vergões pelo corpo. Ao final, ele prendia suas pernas e apertava os pulsos para baixo com violência, imobilizando-o. Um filete de sangue escorria da boca, vindo de um tapa particularmente forte.

- Agora, vamos brincar, Raito-kun. – segurou a cabeça dele com as duas mãos e a puxou para baixo. – Abra.

Cogitou não se mexer, e foi o que fez por alguns segundos. Diante da hesitação de Raito, ele deslizou a mão devagar e segurou-lhe as nádegas. O garoto estremeceu perante a simples lembrança do que havia acontecido na primeira vez que se recusara.

Começou, devagar, a abrir o zíper. Tinha asco, mas ele insistia, praticamente empurrava sua cabeça contra o próprio membro. Sem opção, Raito deixou que o sabor acre invadisse sua língua. Depois de um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, não satisfeito, o outro se moveu repentinamente para frente e puxou-lhe a cabeça em um solavanco.

Deus, Raito pensava, como alguém pode ser tão gelado mesmo num momento desses? Ouvia a risada grotesca, enquanto as mãos de réptil moviam sua cabeça como bem entendessem. Não tinha escolha a não ser sugar, mas não sabia por quanto tempo agüentaria a náusea.

Finalmente ele se satisfez, demonstrando isso com uma gargalhada mais demoníaca que o normal. Não permitiu que Raito movesse a cabeça para trás até que tivesse terminado tudo.

- Ah... ótimo como sempre, Raito-kun... – ajeitou o cabelo e voltou à frieza original, estralando os ombros. Do que vamos brincar agora?

Raito virou-se de lado na cama, tossindo sofregamente e com o estômago revirado. O pescoço doía a ponto de não poder virar a cabeça, e esperava vomitar a qualquer instante. Mas mal teve tempo de respirar, e sentiu o peso dele nas pernas novamente.

- Parece que você não está muito bem de novo, Deusinho... mas...eu tenho algo que pode te animar! – disse, mostrando o Death Note nas mãos. Raito arregalou os olhos.

- O que... significa isso...?

- Trouxe seu brinquedo favorito.

O empurrou para a cabeceira da cama, sentando-o com violência, e empoleirou-se no colo dele. Os olhos vermelhos brilharam com insanidade. Esfregou o caderno no peito arfante de Raito, como se o massageasse.

- Não é isso o que mais ama? Em que mais pensa? O que move sua existência? Então... ele é importante para nós dois, merece sentir-se amado também, não é verdade?

- Doentio...isso é doentio... – Raito só conseguia repetir isso, pasmo, enquanto ele esfregava o Death Note cada vez mais para baixo. Parou um instante.

- Sabe, isso seria ruim. Ele é importante demais, não é? Talvez....devamos pegar só uma folha... Vamos pegar uma usada mesmo, para não gastar à toa... – rasgou duas folhas do meio do caderno, mostrando para Raito. Este fechou os olhos, incrédulo, não querendo acreditar que via o nome daquele que uma vez o chamara de 'seu único amigo'.

- Pronto, vamos continuar a brincadeira. – deixou o caderno inteiro de lado e voltou a esfregar as folhas dobradas, apesar das tentativas de protesto de Raito.

- Vamos, é o que você quer...eu SEI que é...é só o que te importa, não é? Nem com sua alma se importa...ao menos dê o que tem para nós... – prensou-o contra a cabeceira, sussurrando, com as folhas de papel entre os membros de ambos. Virou a cabeça dele para o lado, encostando a boca em seu ouvido.

- Ele tem um nome bem peculiar, não é verdade? Hein... –sussurrou lentamente o nome escrito na folha que utilizava lá embaixo – Hein, fala pra mim....você, que nem teve capacidade de descobrir sozinho...só soube quando o leu. E você o leu muitas vezes, não é? Fala pra mim...o nome daquele que está embaixo da terra.

- Pára.... - mordeu os lábios, sentindo-se morrer. Ele esfregava cada vez mais forte, e Raito podia sentir o desejo dele aumentando perigosamente, enquanto insistia para que falasse aquele nome. Quando ele prendeu suas mãos para trás com as próprias e o peso se tornou insuportável, o garoto finalmente cedeu e disse o que ele queria ouvir.

A gargalhada ofegante tomou completamente o pequeno quarto e, ao invés de liberar Raito, ele apenas aumentou a intensidade do ato. Cravou as unhas nos pulsos dele e continuou até se satisfazer por completo.

Saiu de cima dele, mas Raito não se moveu. Agora, não pensava em mais nada, nem mesmo em o quão degradante era a situação. Não poderia ficar pior. Nem os olhos mortais o afetaram quando ele o encarou, segurando-o pela nuca.

Em um movimento rápido, ele pegou as folhas de papel usadas e terminou de amassá-las, colocando-as na boca de Raito, que nem teve tempo de protestar antes de se ver com os joelhos e o rosto afundado no colchão.

Sem dizer nada, ele enlaçou as pernas com uma mão, a cabeça com a outra e o montou, penetrando com força e ansiedade. Raito foi impedido de gritar pela mordaça de papel, mas uma lágrima saltou sem aviso. Podia ouvir risadas misturadas aos gemidos, que ficavam cada vez mais parecidos com relinchos conforme se intensificavam. Agarrou o lençol com força, pois era a única coisa que podia fazer.

- Então – puxou a cabeça dele para trás bruscamente, arrancando os papéis da boca – Quem sou eu?Você sabe muito bem.

Raito permaneceu em silêncio. Ele puxou com mais força, fazendo o menino se contorcer de dor. Mais um pouco e poderia quebrar uma costela, e sabia que ele o faria.

- O Deus...do Novo Mundo...

- Sim...- puxou mais, um sorriso demente se formando no rosto – E o que mais? Quem mais eu sou?

- O Deus..do Novo Mundo...Kira...

- E o que mais...? – aproximou o próprio rosto do dele, que parecia entrar em uma espécie de transe.

- E você...sou...eu.... Kira...Yagami Raito... Deus..do Novo Mundo...

- E você...quem é você, Deusinho?Raito-kun?

Um momento de silêncio, não por desafio, mas por falta de resposta.

- Eu sou...ninguém.

A gargalhada encheu o ar novamente, enquanto Kira se satisfazia pela última vez.

No quarto de um bom apartamento no Japão, Yagami Raito, 23 anos, ria sozinho e nu na cama, entre as folhas do caderno sujas e com as mãos ocupadas, terminando de se satisfazer. Não havia mais ninguém ali. Nunca houve.

Algumas horas depois, quando despertasse, veria as novas marcas e as unhas sujas do próprio sangue, assim como todos os rastros deixados por ele mesmo. E mais uma vez, limparia todas as pistas, como fizera a vida toda. Apagar os próprios rastros não era mais segredo para ele.

E, junto com eles, as marcas do caminho também desapareceriam, tornando impossível o retorno.

**Notas da Autora:** então, minha primeira fanfic yaoi e com cenas fortes. Um par bastante estranho de Death Note, não é? Mas foi isso justamente que me motivou a escrever, pois é algo que nunca vi antes...

Tudo isso veio de conversas a respeito dos shippers yaoi de DN nas fics, e quando alguém disse que "Raito seria uma mocinha nas mãos do Kira", estava feito o estrago. Também tem a ver com as teorias da diferença de personalidade absurda existente entre 'Raito' e 'Kira', além de umas piadinhas malvadas envolvendo o DN e o fato de ele andar com um pedacinho do caderno pra lá e pra cá. =D

Em verdade: Raito é UKE e Kira é SEME /evil/

**Agradecimentos:** À _Shamps (Eve_) que compartilhou do conceito da história e me mostrou outras fanfics malvadas que me inspiraram. Metade da culpa é dela! Além disso, ela e a _De_ também leram a história depois de pronta, obrigada, meninas! =)

**Notas da Atualização:** agora que sei o que é um dark lemon e que eu fiz um *choked*, coloquei um disclaimer no início, de aviso aos navegantes, além de uma explicaçãozinha (que certamente ninguém vai ler XD) sobre as origens dessa idéia maluca.


End file.
